Earn It
by CosmicStorm19
Summary: A light conversation over drinks turns into a serious conversation about the future between Rick and Michonne. Occurs before the group leads the walkers away from Alexandria.


**I don't own these characters :)**

 **Earn It**

It was a rare opportunity to have privacy, especially in Alexandria. There was always some new crisis or someone with a dumb question to ask. Rick used this opportunity to sit on the railing of the porch. It was thundering and nearly midnight and Rick assumed he was alone. So much had been on his mind lately. Everything around Alexandria was falling apart and becoming more unstable. He could see it, but not everyone else could.

"Mind if I join you," Michonne asked as she appeared behind him wearing a white men's shirt and blue jeans. "I found a bottle of rum in the cabinet."

"Of course, take a seat if you want," Rick beckoned her. "There's a storm coming, I already hear the thunder. The noise should keep the walkers confused enough to stay away."

Michonne sat two glasses on the railing and filled them with rum. Rick quickly grabbed one and shot it back. "It feels weird having so much free time," Michonne said softly.

"Walkers not on our asses, maniacs not trying to kill us yet, I'm starting to get bored," Rick laughed.

"Trouble always finds us. I'm sure you won't be bored for much longer," Michonne said.

"What food or restaurant do you miss the most? If the world were normal again, what would you eat first," Rick asked randomly.

"What kind of question is that? Maybe you should slow down on the rum," Michonne said.

"Stop being difficult and answer the question, we're playing a game. After you answer you can ask me any question," Rick said.

Michonne smiled and replied, "Mama Chan's. It was the best Chinese restaurant in the neighborhood. It was so good I went there three times a week for lunch. If I try hard enough I can still taste the Kung Pao chicken. Now it's my turn. If you could take a vacation, pre walkers, with anyone still living where would you go and who would you take?"

Rick ran his fingers through his hair and looked down at the ground. "I've never been out of the country before, and I doubt I ever will now. But if I could go anywhere, I'd go to Jamaica and enjoy the beach. And I'd take you."

Michonne was instantly shocked. She wasn't sure how to respond but she knew she had to. "Me? Why not take Jessie, you two seem pretty close."

"I'd take you," Rick said seriously. "After all the crap we've been through, we need a vacation."

Michonne raised her half empty glass and replied, "You're right about that. But I've always dreamed of going to Fiji, you'd buy the plane tickets of course."

"First class and a 5-star hotel," Rick laughed.

"I wouldn't accept anything less, not from you," Michonne said confidently.

For the shortest moment Rick stared into Michonne's eyes, trying to guess what she was thinking. Without hesitation Rick slid his hand across the railing and placed it on top of Michonne's hand.

"Rick," she said solemnly as she pulled her hand away. "What are we going to do when this place is overrun? And we both know it's only a matter of time."

"We survive, the same way we've always done. These people are nice, but they're not my family like you guys are. When it comes down to it, they're on their own and we'll stay together like we've always done," Rick said seriously.

Michonne shook her head. "Do you really mean that, because I need to know if you really don't. I've been talking to Deanna about other places we can go when this is over."

"How about Jamaica," Rick joked.

"It's not a joke. I'm starting to make plans, and I just want you to be part of those plans. But I need to be able to trust you," she said reluctantly.

"You don't trust me," Rick said bluntly as he tossed back another glass.

"I'm saying that you need to earn back my trust, everyone's trust. Without our trust you can't lead this group and we don't have a future," Michonne said.

The thunder was louder than before and flashes of lightening illuminated the sky. "What have I done to lose your trust? And how am I supposed to earn back your trust, that I've supposedly lost," he asked. He was clearly frustrated by the change in topic.

"Do I need to make a list? You earn it by being the man I met at the prison. The man that makes rational decisions. You've changed and not in a good way. Whatever you're going through I'll stand by you no matter what. Rick, you have to accept that you need help, you can't do this alone anymore," she said as she picked up the bottle of rum.

Rick balled his fist. "This isn't a democracy Michonne, it never was. If people don't like the way I do things, they can leave and try to make it own their own."

"Maybe it should be a democracy. Not everything has to be your way all the time. Fighting with anyone that challenges you isn't smart. Rick you need to learn to accept help when it's offered, especially when it's offered by your friends," she stated as she looked towards the sky. "It's getting bad out here, I'm going inside. Don't stay up too late, we're meeting with Deanna in the morning. Good night."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.  
**


End file.
